Boys Suck & Girls Are Crazy
by JackieWantsJamesL
Summary: One parter. NH. How does Nathan deal when its that time of the month for Haley?


**Authors Note:** This story is just supposed to be a little light-hearted and fun, and also I was trying for funny. I've never written funny before though so maybe it won't be funny at all, I don't know, you tell me. I guess I should warn you that if you're kind of squeamish about girly stuff you might not like it, but it's really not that graphic at all in my opinion. Anyways all you really need to know is that all the stuff going on with episode 316 and the shooting and what not doesn't apply here…pretend it didn't happen or what not. Nathan and Haley are living together in the Scott house and Nathan and Lucas have the relationship they had in season2 you know where they would hang out at the RC and talk about stuff. So ignore any inconsistencies with the current story because this ficlet has nothing to do with it. This is just me trying something new here. I've never seen this done in fanfiction before and I think it's a little realistic. Also a little cliché but you know…Anyways enjoy, and let me know what you think.

Boys Suck & Girls Are Crazy 

Nathan grumbled as his eyes slowly opened and he was met with harsh sunlight streaming in from the window in his bedroom, well, their bedroom now. Looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand he saw that it wasn't even 10am yet, and it was Saturday, why the hell was he awake already? Turning he saw the familiar blonde head wasn't next to him and then he heard the distinct sound of flushing. Haley walked back into the bedroom; the sick look on her face not lost on Nathan.

"Hey" he spoke softly as she grumbled getting back into bed and pulling the covers over her. "You ok?"

"What do you think?" she grumbled back.

"What's wrong, are you sick?"

"It's just girl stuff," she sighed, closing her eyes, her arm wrapped around herself. Understanding dawned on Nathan right away; it was that time of the month, as the expression said. Something was different though. He'd been around Haley plenty of times when it was…that time of the month and she never seemed sick, a little tired maybe, but she'd still be moving around school as if nothing was wrong. Today though as he looked down on her he could hear her mildly wincing and she looked a little bit pale.

"Haley are you sure you're ok? I mean you look a little sick, you've never looked like this before when it was just…that."

"That's because it's not always that bad. Some months I don't even get cramps but every couple of months I always get them really bad," she grumbled sinking further underneath the covers.

"Well have you tried eating some breakfast? I can make you some if you want."

"What and throw it up?"

"Why would you…?"

"Along with the really bad cramps I feel sick so anything I try to eat will probably come back up."

Ok so that wasn't going to work. "Have you tried taking something for the cramps?"

"Pain killers don't work unless you have some food in your stomach Nathan," she answered annoyed as if it was the most obvious thing ever and him asking her was the stupidest thing he could have said. "Whatever its probably best if I just try to sleep it off."

Nodding silently he reached over a hand ready to rub soothing circles on her back. As soon as his hand touched her she flinched and lifted her arm to shoo him away. A look of confusion came across his face as her back was still facing him and her arm was swatting at his. "I said I was going back to sleep Nathan," she said in an irritated tone of voice.

Oooookkkkkk.

Haley was in a mood, and it was probably best if he left her alone and let her get that sleep. Getting out of bed he went over to the window and closed the drapes and the blinds so that the sunlight was practically gone from the room. Stepping around the bed he turned to look at her before walking out the door. She had a slight pout to her bottom lip and he had the urge to kiss it, but that probably wouldn't go over to well right now seeing as how she was irritable and seemingly mad at him and well…Haley was PMSing.

Slightly closing the door behind him Nathan made his way downstairs into the kitchen. It was odd to him how the house he grew up in, filled with not necessarily pleasant memories, especially over the last couple of years of his life, was now the house he shared with Haley. Asking her to move back in with him had made her happy, but not as happy as it had made him. Haley filled any room she was in with her light, at least to him she did, and having her here, in the Scott house, made living here again pleasant. He wasn't as alone as he had felt over the last couple of weeks and it was so nice to be living with his wife again, the way it should be. Plus having a huge house to themselves had its perks, they were working on christening every inch of the place, but they still had a long way to go, after all the Scott house was a big house. Not that he was complaining.

Right now though his girl wasn't feeling too well and he hated seeing her like that. He'd asked her about eating something or taking something, they were weak suggestions but they were all he knew. In the time he'd been with Haley she'd never been this upset over it. It was like she said most months were good. And from what he remembered she was only mildly uncomfortable the first day, afterwards she was just fine. He really didn't like how she looked up there though, and her saying that she might throw-up if she ate something? Yeah if he didn't know any better he would have thought she had the flu or something. Pouring some cereal into a bowl he went over to the living room where he'd last left his laptop and brought it back to the kitchen counter. Pouring milk into the bowl he sat at the counter and began munching on his cereal as his laptop booted up. The one thing he could count on from his dad was he liked everything of high quality and had long ago wired the house so that he could get wireless Internet access no matter where he was. He had a mission this morning, find something to help Haley feel better and that's what good old Google was for.

Chewing on Haley's Lucky Charms, that she insisted a box of always needed to be in the house, he pondered what to type into the field. He couldn't just put cramps because he knew all too well from basketball there are many different types of cramps. What was that word he always heard on the commercials? Monstrual? Manstrual? Clearly it was way too early for him to be using his brain already. Getting up he walked over to the cabinets and began reading the label on the Advil…headaches, muscle tension, menstrual cramps…menstrual, yeah that was the word. Walking back over to the computer he typed in menstrual cramps.

Clicking on the various links he came to a site that seemed to have a lot of general information. Not in the mood to read paragraph upon paragraph about this kind of stuff (he'd never be in the mood for that) he quickly scanned the page with his eyes. Monthly periods are called menstrual cycles…blah blah blah…egg descends from fallopian tube…gross gross gross…blood that would be used in case of pregnancy to protect the baby leaves body if woman does not become impregnated, that's what's known as the period…blah blah blah…what was this a pamphlet?

Scrolling further down the page he began to scan again. Safety precautions…woman should practice and be sure she is using tampon correctly…ok moving right along…don't leave it in longer than three hours…blah blah blah…Cramps…ok here we go…sex can sometimes help alleviate cramps, if the woman orgasms…yeah well, Haley wasn't really into that and quite frankly neither was he. Some of the guys on the team and at High Flyers talked about being with a girl when she was on her period but he just wasn't into that. He loved Haley but he didn't love her that much. Besides she was never in the mood anyways…begrudgingly he kept reading. Some women are more willing to engage in sexual activities during these days because of the hormones…well again, not Haley. She wanted to kill him during these days not be with him, and he was kind of glad for that. Some guys apparently were into that, and normally he'd do it whenever, wherever but the whole subject kind of repulsed him and yeah… he exited Internet Explorer and slammed the lid shut.

Enough of this reading material, it was not appealing at all. He and Haley had definitely been together too many times for him to count but he distinctly remembered Haley never being in the mood on those days, mostly because she said she felt bloated and fat and that she didn't want him to see her like that. Clearly he had rolled his eyes every time when she said that because Haley always looked beautiful to him but the point was they hadn't done it while she was on her period and quite frankly the whole subject was grossing him out. Haley would just have to find her own way of feeling better because he was done looking stuff up.

Feeling the need to rid his mind of all this girl stuff he placed his bowl in the sink and went into the living room to play some NBA Live. Something manly, yes good. This was what he needed.

Two hours later having played enough video games and having exhausted all his Saturday morning TV viewing options Nathan decided he should go shoot some hoops at the Rivercourt. Walking back into the bedroom after climbing the steps he saw Haley had gotten up from her sleep and was sitting up in bed with a book, the covers still around her.

"Hey you're up," she looked up at him and then turned back to her book.

Ok, silent treatment?

What the hell did he do?

"Is that your book for AP English?" he tried again.

She huffed out a breath, "yeah, reading helps me concentrate on something other than these asinine cramps."

"Still have them huh?" he spoke sympathetically.

"Don't act as if you can understand," she stated tiredly still staring at the page in front of her. He was kind of hurt by her attitude but he didn't feel like starting a fight. Dropping it he walked over to the chair and put on the sweat pants and sweatshirt that had been draped across it. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah," looking up at her as he pulled on his sneakers he answered, "I'm going to go shoot some hoops, I'll be back later."

"Ok, have fun," she spoke a little softer this time and taking advantage he leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her cheek backing away quickly before she could hit him over the head with a pillow or something.

Damn mood swings.

Reaching the Rivercourt he noticed Lucas already there. "Hey man what are you doing here?" his brother asked slapping their hands and pulling him into a man-hug.

"Just needed to get out of the house for a little bit, thought I'd come practice a little for that game this week."

"You and Haley fighting?"

"Nah man," Nathan began to dribble, "just uh…Haley's not feeling too well and because I can't empathize its best if I'm not in her sight."

Lucas squinted at his brother meanwhile signaling for him to pass him the ball, "What do you mean?"

Nathan shrugged, "girl stuff, generally hating on men, things of that nature."

Lucas began to laugh and Nathan couldn't help but join in a little, "why is that so funny?"

"Why do you think I came here?"

"Brooke too huh?"

Lucas laughed running a hand through his hair, "she hates my guts right about now."

"I feel you man, like its our fault that they were born female."

Lucas shook his head, "she was ranting, literally ranting over the freaken' phone just because I asked if she wanted to do something later on…she went off dude, I wanted to hang up but that would have just pissed her off more."

Nathan laughed whole-heartedly, "So what happened?"

"She finally hung up on me."

"Dude make sure you don't get her pregnant," he teased.

Lucas eyes grew wide, a quick memory of his and Brooke's pregnancy scare flashing through his mind, "I'm not planning on it."

"Let's just say you and Brooke get married some day…imagine Brooke pregnant," Nathan began to laugh harder.

"Ok first off genius, Brooke and I are not you and Haley, no weddings anytime soon, and second of all what about Haley?"

"What about her?"

"You think a pregnant Haley would be any easier?" Nathan stopped short and looked at his brother, "I've known her a lot longer than you have Nate, that girl is feisty.

"Believe me I know," and he did. When Haley got mad she got mad. She could fight and yell with the best of them, and he considered himself one of the "best," and he'd definitely felt the wrath of Haley. Specifically when he acted all Dan-like over birth control. "But come on Brooke pregnant or Haley pregnant, who would you rather deal with?"

Lucas laughed shaking his head, "Women. They always have to get their way, they're always the ones talking about wanting a family, and then they get all mad when they're pregnant as if they didn't know morning sickness and all that crap was coming."

"Dude that's in the future lets not even go there. How about now, with this cramp stuff…I mean how bad can it be?"

"I know! They act like it's the worst pain ever, granted I don't know what it's like but my shoulder injury last year hurt like none other."

"Yep, yep, my elbow that one summer. That hurt."

"And we don't go all crazy getting mad at the world over it, I mean they act like babies."

"And we have to cater to their every need, even if they're ripping our heads off."

"Oh Brooke gets violent, last month she grabbed my shirt by the neck, almost ripped it a little. But the month before that we were watching movies and she cried at every little thing."

Nathan laughed loudly at that, "Haley's usually pretty easy-going so I can't complain too much. But today she just woke up in the worst mood ever. I tried to rub her back she nearly chopped my arm off."

"Let's face it dude, as much as we love them," Lucas looked Nathan in the eye, "girls are crazy."

Back at the Scott house Haley reached over to the nightstand grabbing the phone and pressing the talk button harshly, "what?" she asked irritated that someone was disrupting her quiet reading.

"Don't give me attitude Haley I have plenty of my own going on today," Brooke's pissed-off tone spoke through the phone.

"Oh hey Brooke, sorry I'm just not feeling too good."

"Yeah me neither that's what I was calling you about. I know we had plans to shop later but I have some major crampage going on right now and while shopping cures all ailments I don't want to move out of this bed."

"Oh what a coincidence I'm in the exact same state."

"You too huh?" Brooke let out a long breath, "God why do us girls have to suffer so much? I mean don't we deal with enough crap on a daily basis?"

"Oh Brookie and this is only the beginning wait till we get pregnant and then we're in labor and then we have to cook and clean and discipline the kids meanwhile your husband sits there and plays NBA live as if he doesn't get enough basketball."

"Don't talk to me Haley times like these I swear off boys completely."

Haley laughed at that, "yeah but by tomorrow it'll all be better, the first day just sucks."

"They all suck."

"True."

"I just feel all gross and fat and icky and ugh, you know, boys don't have anything weird like this I mean what is that? What kind of sexist world is this?"

"Don't get me started, their solution is always 'did you take something' yeah like aspirin can fix everything."

"You're telling me I already took like four and its not working!" Brooke whined.

"Four? Brooke be careful don't overdose on me!"

"Calm down tutor girl I took 2 this morning at like 7am when I was awoken out of a very nice sleep because of these damn cramps and then I like just took another 2, its been hours so I'm sure they won't be pumping my stomach."

"Oh ok."

"Although maybe stomach pumpage would help with the cramps?" Brooke wondered aloud.

"Brooke!"

"Don't worry I'm only kidding! Although at this point I'd try anything to get rid of this, it's like hours of torture!"

"I know at least when this falls on a school day I'm forced to move around and the exercise helps alleviate the cramps but when it falls on a Saturday your whole day is just ruined, I can't even concentrate on homework, I can barely read this book to get my mind off of it."

"I've tried magazines already and there's no ice cream in the freezer," Haley could practically see the pout on her lips. "It's so unfair Haley really, what the hell do boys have to deal with? Nothing! And then they want to hang out and don't understand why cramps make you feel like crap. You know people say paper cuts are the worst kind of pain, I beg to differ!"

"Me too Brooke. Boys are just oblivious to it all and they just don't understand. If they've never been through it they just can't understand what its like and just...ugh!"

"I'm with ya tutor-girl, let's face it, you may have found your prince charming and all, but no matter how much we love our clueless idiots, one thing will always be true through all of time."

"What's that?"

"Boys suck."

Walking into his bedroom, basketball in hand, Nathan noticed Haley was not in her bed. Looking around he didn't see her but then heard her walk in the room behind him. "Oh good you're back, I need you to go the drug store for me."

"What do you need?"

Haley walked around him to stand in front of him, "Pads," she stated simply, hands fixed to her waist.

Nathan gave her a blank stare. She had to be kidding. He could deal with mood swings, but buying that stuff in public?

"No."

"Nathan?"

"Haley you want me to go buy pads for you? Can't you just use what you have?"

"Would I be asking you if I could?" Nathan's face blanched, uh oh, he wasn't getting out of this one was he? "Come on Nathan I just used up my last one and I didn't realize I was running out or I would have bought them myself but I didn't so I need you to go get some." Nathan huffed as she stared him down. He couldn't say no, she was all disheveled from being in bed and still not looking 100 so she couldn't go get them herself and there was no one else who could go get them for her. It was time to man-up, of course that meant going to do a very woman-y thing but he had no choice.

Turning around without a word he made his way out of the Scott house. He hoped to God he wouldn't run into anybody he knew at the drug store.

Nathan turned quickly into the "feminine products" aisle hoping to make a quick entrance and exit. Looking at the shelves he realized that task would not be too easy. In front of him were packages upon packages of pads, tampons, and some things called "panty-liners," whatever that was about. Shaking his head he began to look at what all the packages were. All of them differed in color and size of package, most having either 16 or 24 of their respective product inside. How was he supposed to figure out which one of these Haley would want? Breathing out a breath he didn't know he had been holding he realized this was not going to be easy. The things a guy did for love.

Trying to examine the packages with his eyes, hands shoved firmly in his pockets, he realized that the one thing all the different brand names had in common were packages that said "light", "regular" and "heavy". Ok, what was that supposed to mean? Oh it must be different kinds for the different kinds of girls, skinny, chubby, and fat. Yeah that was it, body type. Had to be. Ok so which one would Haley want? She definitely wasn't heavy; in fact she was light as hell. He could carry that girl up the stairs with his breath fully in tact by the time he climbed to the top. Ok so he would go with light. Oh but wait, Haley hated it when he called her skinny. She went on this whole rant about how "skinny" implied some sort of bulimic or anorexic condition and that "skinny" girls usually meant unhealthy. He'd looked at her incredulously that day, but then she said something about how she preferred to think she had curves in all the right places, or so he had told her. He'd smirked at her then, and they'd dropped that conversation for other more fun activities. Shaking his thoughts he was brought back to the task at hand. Ok so Haley might not like it if he bought "light" but then again there was nothing "regular" about Haley's body type, she was gorgeous, and definitely not "heavy."

Noticing someone had turned into the aisle he quickly turned around to face the shelves on the opposite side so that he wasn't caught staring at pads. Except that the words on the packages in front of him read "feminine odor cleanser."

Ooookkkkk staring at pads it was.

Trying not to look to out of place and glancing at the girl in the aisle he saw that she wasn't paying any attention to him. She looked college-age and she was sort of chubby, and he noticed her bend down and pick up a "heavy" before walking forward to shop in the other aisles. Ok that girl was a little bigger than Haley and she had picked "heavy", so "regular" it was. This way Haley wouldn't yell at him for calling her skinny or fat and hopefully he'd grabbed the right name brand. Whatever, if Haley didn't like it she could be prepared next time and never make him do this again. Making his way over to the register he pulled out his wallet, the hard part was over, or so he thought. Looking up he saw the cashier was none other than his best friend Tim.

Great.

He quickly looked around but Tim was the only cashier working. Just great. Nathan stepped up as the customer in front of him took the receipt and headed towards the exit.

"Hey yo Nate what up man?"

"Tim, since when do you work here?" Nathan asked completely ignoring Tim's raised hand and not returning the 'high-5' he was looking for.

"Just started, thought I can hook up with the ladies," he rubbed his hands together.

"The old ladies coming to get their prescriptions filled out?"

"No man do you see me working in the pharmacy section? Nah the new semester just started and all the hunnies are coming to get their notebooks and loose-leaf paper and all that. I give them the Tim-discount, and then they give the Tim some loving."

Nathan bit at the smile creeping on his face as he leaned on the counter, easily keeping the package in his hand covert, "right, I'm sorry I didn't realize that sooner," he said sarcastically. "Anyways ring me up man," he said with finality placing the package on the counter and standing up straight as he pulled some money from his wallet. This was just like buying condoms he told himself, although he hadn't done that in almost a year considering Haley was on birth control but still he'd done it in the past. It was just like that; a little personal but he could be an adult about this. Of course buying condoms told whoever was the cashier that he was getting some whereas buying feminine products of this nature was just plain embarrassing.

"Yo Nate," he looked up at Tim, "something you haven't told me dog?"

"It's for Haley you idiot. Now shut up and ring me up so I can get the hell out of here."

Tim bit at his smile as he tried scanning the bar code several times, Nathan Scott buying girly stuff? Things sure had changed. Frustrated with the machine Tim pressed a button on what looked suspiciously to Nathan like a microphone, "can I get a price check on…"

Before he could finish Nathan reached up and knocked the mic out of Tim's hand, "what the hell are you doing man?"

"I gotta get a price on this."

"So scan it you dumbass."

"I tried to when you were pulling your money out but its not working."

Nathan huffed and grabbed the package angrily swiping it and dropping it back down as he heard the beep. Nathan stared incredulously at Tim who began to place the package in a plastic bag. "Maybe you should get a new job."

"Whatever, don't get all mad at me just because the wifey has you whipped."

"It's not whipped Tim, its called doing someone a favor, and here," he slapped a $10 bill on the counter, meanwhile his other hand grabbed the bag, "do me a favor and keep this our little secret, you can keep the change."

Tim grinned as Nathan headed for the exit, "bye Nate!" he called out excitedly.

Nathan laughed; Tim could probably use the money to help make up for the so-called 'Tim-discount'. No wonder Tim had lost every job he ever had.

Later that night Nathan was lying on the couch watching TV. He had stuck to the downstairs of the house meanwhile Haley had stuck to the upstairs. It was like a silent agreement. She seemed to have felt a little better after he finally convinced her to eat some dinner, or rather the heated up leftovers from last night. She had to eat something and she was fond of spaghetti and meatballs. They'd eaten in silence though and then she'd run back upstairs saying something about working on homework. Thankfully he hadn't had that much of it this weekend and had decided to search around for some games on the many channels of the TV. Fully relaxed on the couch he caught sight of Haley sauntering over towards him draped in a blanket a sad, guilty look on her face. She plopped down on top of him, her body lying on top of his and she gave him that puppy dog look she was good at, complete with wide brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Nathan, I was really mean to you today."

He almost wanted to laugh, she seemed genuinely upset, "its ok Haley you weren't that bad."

"No, no yes I was I totally went Mrs. PMS on you and I'm sorry."

"Haley," he began to rub soothing circles on her back noting that she didn't flinch away at all, the way she had that morning, "it's ok I know you're in your…ladies days or whatever."

She puffed out a slight laugh, "ladies days?"

"Whatever," he smiled a little shyly at her teasing. She leaned down and softly touched her lips to his. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah since I could finally eat something I took some aspirin and they're doing wonders for me right now," she smiled a little, and he could tell just from the slight return of happiness and the more natural color on her skin that she probably was feeling better. Not 100 but better. He was glad for that, he didn't like seeing Haley sick. "You guys sure put up with some attitude every month don't you?" She smiled sympathetically at him.

"It's ok really, I understand you girls have to deal with all the little things nature throws at you. I mean you get your periods and then you guys have to carry around another human for 9 months and then push it out of this small, compared to the baby's head, hole. And just…I get it you guys have to put up with all that. And you're right I can't even imagine what any of that's like because I'm a guy and I have no idea."

"Yeah but you guys have to deal with a lot too though. I mean guys are usually the ones to ask the girl out and face rejection…"

"I've never been rejected," he interrupted.

She scoffed, "I recall a flat out no from me when you came for tutoring the first time."

"That was tutoring, when it came to our date you said yes," he grinned at her.

"Whatever, as I was saying," she rolled her eyes at his cocky face. Granted she loved that face, but that smile had arrogance written all over it. Then again he was right, she didn't say no, and she was glad she didn't. "So yeah guys have to be the one to ask out, usually, and normally they pay for the dinner or whatever even if it doesn't work out so the guy paid to not end up with a girl. And guys always have to be gentlemen, or at least they should be, and hold open the doors…"

"Well sure Haley but all that stuff is weak. I'd rather open a door than go through labor, and I still don't understand how a human being can bleed for days and not die." She slapped at his arm her smile meeting his own. "Not to mention how much more commonly girls are raped than men, and all that kind of stuff. I get it, girls have a lot of stuff to deal with."

"And guys do too."

"Well aren't we just the epitome of understanding," he laughed at how they were defending the opposite sex to each other. This conversation was a little weird.

"Well after everything we've been through, understanding where the other person is coming from is a good thing. I'd worry if we weren't there yet."

He laughed, "Yeah well next time make sure you have everything you need. I'm never going out to buy pads for you again. You've been warned. No more Mr. Nice Guy."

She smiled down at him, "was it that bad? What was there a pretty girl at the register or something?"

"It was Tim," he shot back.

She put a hand to her mouth unsuccessfully trying to cover her laughter. "Well at least you picked out the right ones, I forgot to tell you to get regulars I always use regulars there's no point in buying the lights and heavy's for the other days in my opinion its just easier to use regulars all the days, its only like four days anyways," she rambled on and Nathan's eyebrows burrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about Haley?"

"Didn't you notice that there's packages for lights, regulars and heavys?"

"Yeah for skinny girls, normal girls and fat girls right?"

Haley looked at him like he had four eyes and clutched her stomach in laughter, "oh my God! Wait until Brooke and Peyton hear about this! Oh my Gosh," she was practically in hysterics.

"What's so funny?"

"Nathan honey lights are for the days that the woman's flow is light like on the last day and heavys are for the first couple days when there's a lot coming out and then regulars are just for everything in between or you can just use regulars all days like I do."

Nathan stared back at her and shrugged then turning his attention to the TV, "whatever."

"Aww honey I didn't mean to laugh at you it's just…guys are completely clueless about this stuff aren't they?"

"It's not exactly our favorite subject, no."

"It's ok," she patted his shoulder, "I love you anyways."

"Yeah I love you too," he leaned up and they met for a short, sweet kiss. "Hold on."

Getting up from the couch and lifting Haley to sit up as he did so Nathan ran into the kitchen and came back shortly with something in his hand that he handed to her.

Haley squealed, "chocolate? Aw you're not so clueless after all," she grinned quickly unwrapping the foil.

"Thought it might help you continue to feel better," he told her as he took his former position on the couch bringing her body back on top of his the way it had been before. Taking the remote back in his hand he turned to see a giddy Haley munching away at the chocolate, he smiled.

"Anything else I can do to help?" he asked pulling some hair that had fallen on her face behind her ear.

"You know," she stopped to swallow, "it's the biggest oxymoron. Despite the fact that girls pretty much despise the male sex this time of the month, at the same time we love to cuddle with our favorite male, especially when he does sweet things like bring you chocolate and you remember why you put up with him in the first place."

He grinned and laughed a little as he enveloped her further in his arms bringing her head to rest on his chest, "cuddle huh? Well that I can do."

Wrapped up in each other's arms, and with the TV still playing, Nathan and Haley soon dozed off to sleep, smiles on their faces.

After all he loved his crazy girl, and her boy didn't suck all that much…


End file.
